HUNHAN-Saranghae and Happy Birthday
by lh7exl
Summary: Sehun bingung sebenarnya dia cinta sama Luhan apa hanya sayang sebagai guru lesnya. Sedangkan Luhan sadar dia mencintai Sehun.


HUNHAN

Saranghae and Happy Birthday

.

.

.

.

Hunhan.Chanbaek.Yaoi

"LUHAN!!!." Suara cempreng seorang Byun Baekhyun nampak membuat namja yang tadi fokus dengan bukunya mendengus.

"ada apa sih Bacon?." Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang nampak terengah-engah.

"anak ini kenapa berlari." Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Se.. Se.. Sehun Lu." Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"hah? Kenapa dengan Sehun?." Luhan yang tadinya duduk bersila segera berdiri ketika nama Sehun keluar dari mulut namja tadi.

"arghh sudahlah ayo ikut aku. Aku jelaskan nanti." Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa yang ditarikpun mengikuti dengan berbagai fikiran.

"ada apa dengan Sehun?." Guman lirih Luhan.

"SIAL!!! KEMARI KAU BOCAH SIALAN."

BUKH.. BUKHH.. SREKK. Nampak 2 namja tengah saling adu jotos ditengah gerombolan beberapa siswa.

"itu.." ucap Baekhyun ketika keduanya sampai ditengah gerombolan siswa.

"astaga. Sehun." Pekik Luhan.

Brukhh.. Sehun terpental karena pukulan dari lawannya.

"Sehun hei Sehun kamu tidak apa?." Luhan segera berlari menghampiri Sehun yang tersungkur. Namun nampaknnya Sehun mengabaikan hal itu dia kembali berdiri hendak melayangkan tinju jika Luhan tidak menghadang nya.

"SEHUN HENTIKAN!!!." Teriak Luhan awalnya Sehun berniat mengabaikan lagi namun melihat mata rusa Luhan membuatnya mengalah dan berakhir menarik tangan Luhan pergi.

"ini belum berakhir Zi Tao." Ucap Sehun sebelum benar-benar pergi. Sehun membawa Luhan menuju UKS.

"noona aku pinjam UKSnya. Pergilah." Ucap Sehun pada seorang yeoja yang mengenakan jas putih.

"ya ampun hun. Berantem sama siapa lagi ini." Yeoja itu berdiri.

"jika selesai jangan lupa menguncinnya. Aku juga ada urusan." Yeoja tadi melepas jasnya dan pergi melewati Sehun juga Luhan.

"kenapa membawa ku kesini?." Tanya Luhan.

"astaga deer apa kamu tidak lihat? Ini ini ini." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk lembam pada mukanya.

"cih siapa suruh adu jotos? Obatin sendiri saja." Luhan hendak pergi namun dia berhenti ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya.

"kamu tega deer." Sehun menjatuhkan dagunya pada pundak sempit Luhan sesekali menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh si mungil. Luhan menghela nafas.

"ya ya ya. Duduklah." Luhan mendorong Sehun menuju kasur dan bergegas mencari obat yang dibutuhnya.

"kali ini yeoja mana?." Tanya Luhan disela mengobati Sehun.

"shh.. ania.." jawab Sehun dengan mendesis karena sentuhan alkohol pada lukanya.

"ah pasti salah satu mantan mu? Atau kekasih baru mu? Siapa dia irene? Seulgi? Lana? Hina? Wendy? Yeri? Joy? Sinb? Eunwa?.."

Cup. Luhan yang tadinya mendaftar nama mantan Sehun terdiam ketika Sehun menciumnya sekilas.

"bisakah tidak memikirkan orang lain ketika kita berdua?."

"sudah aku katakan ini bukan karena yeoja."

"terus??."

"sudahlah ini urusan para namja."

"ishh aku juga namja Oh Sehun." Luhan berdiri tegap dan bersedekap.

"benarkah??. Tapi yang aku lihat saat ini seorang bidadari cantik yang menggoda." Goda Sehun.

"mwo??!! Mati saja kau Oh Sehun." Luhan menghentakan kakinya karena rasa panas pada pipinya dan keluar ruangan sedangkan Sehun terkekeh.

Oh Sehun anak dari pemilik kampus yang saat ini dia injak. Namja arogan tak berperasaan dan baginya tak ada yang tak mungkin. Dia terkenal karena sering memainkan perasaan para gadis. Tak hanya gadis dia suka membuat masalah dengan namja-namja disekolahnnya namun ada 1 namja yang bahkan tidak berani Sehun bentak. Dia adalah XI LUHAN.

Xi Luhan mahasiswa pertukaran dari china yang saat ini berada di tingkat akhir. Memiliki otak yang jenius, tubuh yang indah, mata rusa yang bersinar dan masa depan yang jelas cerah. Pertama menginjakkan kaki di korea sosok Byun Baekhyun telah menjadi sahabatnya. Luhan yang banyak diam dan Baekhyun yang banyak bicara sangat berlawanan. Semua orang berfikir mereka tidak bisa menjadi sahabat karena perbedaan itu tapi siapa sangka hal itu membuat keduanya semakin akrab. Sedangkan Oh Sehun bagi Luhan namja itu adalah benalu yang menempel padannya dan berakhir merebut hatinnya. Semua berawal 2 tahun lalu saat Luhan dipanggil ayah Sehun untuk membantu Sehun agar masuk kedalam kampus yang saat ini dia tempati. Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk keluarga Oh memasukkan putranya karena sekolahan itu milik keluarga Oh tapi mendengar bahwa putranya sangat bodoh membuat tuan Oh memanggil Luhan. Awalnya Luhan hampir menyerah karena sikap Oh Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan, tapi seperti keajaiban kasih sayang Luhan, perhantian dan kesabarannya membuat Sehun luluh hingga begitu menurut pada Luhan bahkan tuan dan nyonya Oh kagum dengan nilai yang Sehun hasilkan sejak bersama Luhan. Karena itu keluarga Oh menampung Luhan dirumahnya mengingat Luhan hanya sendiri dinegara ini. 2 tahun bersama membuat Luhan bingung dia yakin bahwa dia masih suka dada wanita tapi melihat Sehun bersama para wanita benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Hingga dia yakin perasaaannya pada Sehun bukan sekedar perasaan kepada adiknya tapi lebih. Bagaimana Sehun? Bahkan Luhan tidak yakin. Namja itu membuatnya bingung Sehun selalu mengucapkan kata sayang, cinta dan perhatian yang berlebih pada Luhan namun tidak ada status diantara mereka.

"Lu.. siang nanti ada acara?." Tanya Sehun yang sedang tiduran di pangkuan Luhan.

"entah. Mungkin tidak. kenapa?."

"Han singkirkan buku itu jika bicara dengan ku." Sehun menarik buku yang menjadi penghalang untuk Sehun menatap Luhannya.

"kenapa jika aku tidak ada jadwal?." Luhan mengalah dan meninggalkan buku tadi disampingnya.

"temanin aku belanja baju ya."

"baju? Untuk apa?."

"Jong In tadi mengajak ku pergi kepesta jadi aku fikir aku butuh baju baru."

"baiklah." Luhan kembali membaca bukunya.

"mau kemana?." Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"keperpustakaan."

"hah?? Kamu tidak sakit kan hun? Perpustakaan? Sejak kapan kamu mulai bersahabat dengan mereka?." Luhan yang tau bahwa Sehun membenci perpustakaan sedikit shok.

"siapa bilang aku bersahabat. Aku ingin membakar isinya." Sehun berjalan kearah perpustakaan dan Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"YAK! Sehun apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Membakar? Apa maksud kamu?!." Luhan telah berdiri didepan Sehun menghalangi jalan menuju perpustakaan favoritnya.

"aku akan membakar sesuatu yang membuat Xi Luhan mengabaikan ku." Sehun berusaha melewati Luhan.

"astaga hun.."

2 jam Sehun dan Luhan gunakan untuk memilih baju. Luhan penasaran dengan banyak pakaian yang saat ini dibawa Sehun tidak mungkin Sehun gunakan untuk bersama Jong In seharian.

"hun ini sudah cukup bukan. Kita pulang yuk."

"bentar han. 1 lagi. Oke." Huft Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Merasa bosan Luhan berjalan menuju kafe yang ada didalam mall memesan teh hangat, sebenarnya dia ingin memesan coffe tapi mengingat Sehun sangat over terhadap kesehatan Luhan teh adalah pilihan yang bisa Luhan ambil.

"Xi Luhan?." Seorang namja dengan paras tegas dan tampan berdiri tepat didepan Luhan yang tengah menyesap teh hangatnya. Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"nugu?."

"aku. Kris. Kamu lupa?."

"hah!! Fanfan?." Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri heboh. Dan anggukan dari namja didepannya membuat rusa kecil itu melompat girang dan berlari memeluk namja bernama Kris itu.

"astaga Fanfan apa yang kamu lakukan disini?." Tanya Luhan masih dalam pelukan Kris.

"Bekerja. Kamu sendiri sejak kapan ada dikorea? Kenapa tidak menghubungi ku?."

"uhh itu.. aku berencana memberitahu mu tapi ketika aku berkunjung kamu nampak sibuk ya sudah aku pergi tanpa pamit." Ujar Luhan.

"huft.. apa kamu tau aku merasa gila ketika berkunjung bibi mengatakan kamu sekolah dikorea." Kris mengusap rambut Luhan pelan.

"namun berita bahwa kamu sehat membuatku sedikit lega." Kali ini keduannya bertatapan.

"aku menempatkan seseorang untuk mengawasi mu." Ucap Kris ketika sadar akan tatapan Luhan. Kris hendak memeluk Luhan lagi jika sosok namja yang tak kalah tegas dan tampan tidak menarik Luhan dari pelukannya. Kris menatap dengan tanda tanya sedangkan Luhan sedang tersentak dibelakang Sehun.

"kamu siapa?!." Tanya Sehun dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"aku? Aku Wu Yi Fan. Biasa dipanggil Kris."

"bukan nama tapi kenapa kamu memeluk LUHANKU?!." Ucap Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Luhan mendengus menyadari sifat over Sehun kambuh.

"ah aku... tunangan namja cantik dibelakang mu jika dia tidak lari 2 tahun lalu." Drama kris.

"mwo?!! TUNANGAN?!." Dari nadanya jelas Sehun tidak suka dengan ucapan kris.

"ada yang salah?." Nampaknya kris masih ingin melanjutkan acara menggoda Sehun.

"sudah-sudah. Fan... jangan membuat namja didepanku marah jika tidak ingin kamu pulang dengan wajah penuh lebam atau kamu berakhir di rumah sakit. Dan Sehun. Dia teman ku di china dia senior ku." Akhirnya Luhan buka mulut tak ingin ada adu jotos disana.

"hhh apa dia kekasih mu. Dia sangat lucu jika cemburu." Goda kris.

"bukan dia hanya guru ku." Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya menghela nafas dia tau batasan antara keduanya hanya guru dan murid yang sedikit spesial.

"dan aku bukan cemburu tapi aku tidak suka jika milikku disentuh orang lain." Lanjut Sehun.

"wuaa apa-apaan ini. Kamu mengklaim Luhan punya mu namun dia hanya guru dimata mu?? Kamu kira Luhan barang?."

"YAK! Berhentilah beradu mulut. Aku pergi." Luhan mulai tidak suka dengan suasana disana. Ia segera pergi.

"hei.. jika 20 april nanti Luhan belum menjadi milik siapapun. Aku Wu Yi Fan akan dengan senang hati merubahnya menjadi Xi Luhan menjadi Wu Luhan." Ucap Yi Fan ketika Sehun hendak pergi. Sehun sendiri merasa jengkel dengan perkataan tadi.

"Lu!." Sehun menghentikan Luhan dengan menarik tangan Luhan.

"Wae?."

"apa.. apa kamu gay?." Memang keduanya sudah tinggal bersama tapi menanyakan tentang orientasi sexual ini baru pertama kalinya.

"Ke- Kenapa?."

"tidak. hanya saja.. aku.. Normal." Dek. Luhan merasa seolah Sehun memberinya sebuah jawaban untuk perasaannya.

"aku. Hah. Aku Bisexual." Jawab jujur Luhan.

Diperjalanan Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam tak ada yang berminat untuk berbicara bahkan hal itu terjadi hingga mereka sampai rumah.

"Luhan. Sehun. Darimana?." Tanya mama Sehun.

"dari toko ma." Jawab Luhan sedangkan Sehun sudah pergi kekamar dulu.

"eh kenapa dengan dia?."

"entahlah. Mungkin tadi ada baju yang salah dia beli.. hhh." Jawab Luhan asal kemudian pergi kekamar yang sama dengan kamar Sehun.

Ketika membuka kamarnya disana Sehun sudah terkubur didalam selimut. Luhan sendiri bingung ada apa dengan Sehun apa karena jawabanya tadi? tapi Luhan acuh toh Sehun bukan sekali dua kali bersikap seperti itu. Luhan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi Luhan segera merebahkan diri disamping Sehun.

"hah.." helanya ketika dia tau Sehun tidak akan memeluknya seperti biasa.

Ketika Luhan benar-benar terlelap Sehun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap wajah damai Luhan.

"apa aku suka kamu?." Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

FLASHBACK kejadian sebelum Sehun dan Tao adu jotos.

Sehun yang tadinya hendak pergi menemui Luhan terhenti karena ocehan Tao Cs.

"hei kalian tau Xi Luhan anak hukum? Dia sangat cantik bahkan wanita di sini tak ada yang sebanding dengannya." Ucap seorang anak.

"benar.. uhh aku penasaran seperti apa tubuhnya jika bertelanjang.." tambah yang lain.

"mungkin aku bisa memacarinya dan menelanjanginya hahaha.." ucap Tao membuat Sehun tiba-tiba marah dan memukul Tao.

"bajingan apa maksud mu? Menelanjanginya? Luhanku? Mati saja."

Buk! Buk! Segera saja yang disana memisahkan keduannya.

"ouhhh.. apa-apaan ini? Apa seorang Oh Sehun penggila melon berubah menjadi pencinta Pisang? Hemm.." ucap Tao setelah dia sedikit jauh dari Sehun.

"keparat!. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika menyentuh Luhan."

"ahhh jadi Oh Sehun kamu gay?."

"aku bukan pria seperti mu. Aku NORMAL!!."

"Cih! Jika normal kenapa kamu marah karena kami menyentuh Luhan? Kamu mencintainya kan Oh Sehun ssi. Karena itu kamu sangat menjaganya. Atau.. kamu juga penasaran seperti apa tubuhnya.."

Buk! Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun dia pun dengan cepat memukuli Tao.

FLASHBACK END!

"Aku. Aku rasa benar aku mencintai mu.." ucap Sehun lirih.

20 April.

Sejak hari itu entah kenapa Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sedikit jauh. Luhan sendiri telah tinggal diapertement dia bilang rumah Sehun ke kampus sedikit memakan waktu diperjalanan dan dia putuskan untuk menyewa apartement yang dekat dengan kampus. Sehun tidak menolak seperti dulu dan itu membuat Luhan berfikir jika Sehun mulai jijik dengan dirinya.

"Hi Rusa!." Teriak Wu Yi Fan ketika melihat Luhan berjalan keluar dari kampus.

"FanFan.." Luhan segera berlari mengabaikan sosok Baekhyun yang penasaran.

"kenapa kesini?."

"menjemput tuan putri." Goda Yi Fan yang dihadiahi sebuah sikutan kecil.

"Dia.." tanya Yi Fan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"a.. dia Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun sahabat aku." Baekhyun pun segera berkenalan dengan Yi Fan.

"oh iya Byun kamu tidak masalah pulang sendiri? Aku ada penting dengan Luhan." Tanya Yi Fan.

"eh tentu."

"mian ya Baek. Aku pergi dulu besuk janji aku akan mengantarmu membeli buku. Oke." Ucap Luhan tulus kemudian pergi bersama Yifan.

"Sayang!!!." Baru saja Baekhyun hendak pergi namun suara bass kekasih tingginya membuatnya berhenti. Chanyeol kekasihnya itu tengah menghampirinya dengan Sehun yang mengikuti Chanyeol.

"yeoll.."

"kenapa?."

"tidak apa-apa. Hanya kesepian."

"low kemana teman kamu?."

"Luhan?." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"entah dia dijemput pria tampan."

"apa? Tampan siapa?." Tanya Sehun heboh.

"eh itu.. Yiii pan.."

"Wu Yi Fan?." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"sial!." Umpat Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menatap aneh pada Sehun dan Chanyeol sendiri nampak tersenyum.

"apa aku bilang. Buang gengsi mu dan ungkapkan perasaan mu kan kalau udah diambil orang baru nangis kamu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"aku hanya belum siap yeol!."

"terus sampai kapan? Sampai Luhan sah jadi suami orang?."

"ishhh."

"saranku ungkapkan sekarang atau kamu akan menyesal. Lihat aku dan Baekhyun jika aku seperti mu mungkin Baekhyun sudah resmi jadi kekasih Suho hyung dan aku hanya akan menyesalinya." Sehun nampak menimang dan akhirnya dia lari menuju mobilnya.

"ada apa sama Sehun?." Tanya Baekhyun.

"seperti aku dulu. Bimbang dengan Orientasi Sexual. Sudahlah ayo pulang."

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartement Luhan. Ketika sampai disana sepertinya Luhan tidak berada di rumah. Berkali-kali Sehun menghubungi Luhan namun tidak tersambung.

"aku harap aku belum terlambat." Ujar Sehun kemudian terduduk di depan pintu apartement Luhan.

23.00 pintu lift terbuka disana ada sosok Luhan dan Kris.

"gomawo FanFan tadi sangat menyeyangkan."

"hhh bukan masalah. Jika kamu suka maka berulang tahunlah setiap hari."

"dan aku akan semakin tua."

"hhh dasar rusa."

"Lu!." Suara Sehun membuat Luhan yang tadi fokus dengan Kris begitu kaget.

"Se- Sehun apa yang kamu lakukan?."

"aku hanya ingin berbicara.. dan mungkin aku terlambat.." ucap lirih Sehun ketika matanya menatap kearah tangan Luhan yang berada digenggaman Kris.

"aku rasa kalian butuh waktu berdua. Aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Kris dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"ayo masuk." Ajak Luhan kepada Sehun ketika Kris sudah pergi. Sehun mengikuti dibelakang Luhan.

"astaga!." Teriak Luhan saat tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh tangan Sehun yang begitu dingin.

"YAK! Oh Sehun kamu berada diluar sejak kapan?." Tanya Luhan.

"6 jam." Luhan segera membolakan matanya kaget.

"MWO?!."

Dalam hitungan detik Luhan menjadi Luhan yang banyak bicara. Dia memarahi Sehun yang berada diluar selama 6 jam.

"apa kamu tau jika kamu sakit maka.."

"Lu! Luhan!." Panggil sehun sedikit memelas.

"kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa tubuh mu dingin? Apa.."

"ania.. aku.. aku.. ingin minta maaf."

"hah? Kenapa?."

"aku bersikap aneh beberapa hari yang lalu."

"astaga han. Aku tidak masalah."

"aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"aku juga."

Diam.

"Lu..."

"hem.."

"apa kamu dan Kris sudah jadian?." Tanya Sehun sepelan mungkin.

"itu.. tidak."

"tidak? kenapa?!." Tanya Sehun sedikit berteriak yang membuat Luhan tersentak.

"ya tidak saja. Kenapa kamu berteriak?."

"eh maaf aku tidak bermaksud berteriak. Hanya terkejut kenapa tidak bukan nya belum."

"hah.. karena aku tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan seorang pria." Terang Luhan.

"ke- kenapa? Bukannya kamu.."

"bisex?." Sehun mengangguk. "ya aku Bisex tapi hanya pada satu namja."

"nu-nugu?."

Luhan menatap Sehun.

"kamu bisa pergi juga sudah mulai hangat karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Luhan menolak menjawab membuat Sehun frustasi.

"aku disini!."

"Sehun... hah.. terserah jika ngantuk tidurlah disofa dan ambil selimut dilemari. Aku pergi tidur dulu." Ucap Luhan final.

Grep! Sehun sudah memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"ak- aku mencintai mu Lu." Ucap Sehun lirih tapi terdengar begitu keras bagi Luhan.

"Sehun. Kenapa?." Luhan membalikkan badannya menatap Sehun.

"aku begitu gengsi untuk mengakui jika aku juga Bisex karena itu aku meyakini aku normal dan.. dan aku rasa aku salah.. aku takut kehilangan mu Lu." Ucap Sehun serius tak ada kebohongan dimata Sehun.

"aku.."

"Lu jadilah kekasih ku. Ania tapi jadilah suamiku." Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"kamu maukan?."

"tapi orang tua mu.."

"selama itu kamu aku yakin dia setuju. Kamu maukan?." Tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"katakan."

"aku mau."

"terimakasih Lu." Sehun segera memeluk Luhan erat seolah Luhan akan hilang jika tidak dia peluk erat.

"Lu..."

"aku risih Hun dari tadi kamu memanggilku Lu terus." Protes Luhan yang masih berada didekapan Sehun.

"hhh habis nama mu sangat pas di mulutku."

"ish apaan coba."

"Hei Lu tatap aku." Dan dengan berat hati dilonggarkannya pelukan keduanya.

"wae?."

"cantik." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan benar-benar malu.

"Sehunn.."

Cup. Melihat Luhan memanyukan bibirnya membuat Sehun ingin mengecupnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil hingga tanpa sadar kedua bibir itu saling melumat.

"Hunneumm.." Luhan sedikit mendorong Sehun ketika dirasa dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Sehunpun tidak egois dilepasnya tautan keduanya dan seuntai saliva menjuntai didagu Luhan yang segera Luhan seka.

"Saranghae Luhan and Happy Birthday." Ucap Sehun ketika sadar tinggal 2 menit lagi tanggal 20 akan diganti dengan tanggal 21. Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan segera memeluk Sehun.

"Nado Saranghae Sehun and Happy Birthday for 8 day ago." Keduanyapun menghabiskan tanggal 20 dengan saling berpelukan.

"Luhan pria yang kamu maksud tadi siapa?."

"apa perlu bertanya? Bukankah sudah jelas." Luhan sedikit sebal karena Sehun menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti.

"hhh aku hanya memastikan jika aku tidak salah. Jangan ngambek dong."

"terserah." Luhan segera pergi kekamar meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh.

"Lu mau bermain dengan ku? Besukkan kita libur!." Teriak Sehun sambil menuju kamar Luhan.

"apa.."

"sesuatu yang asik dan gak kalah dengan olahraga mu." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum evilnya. Luhan yang sifat anak polos dan suka penasaran mengabaikan acara awalnya untuk pura-pura marah.

"sungguh?! apa? Ayo kita lakukan." Ucap Luhan polos. Mendapat lampu hijau senyum Sehun benar-benar mengembang seperti anggrek bulan. Sehunpun mendekati Luhan dan mendorongnya keatas kasur.

"YAK!!!! Apa yang kamu lakukan Oh Sehun."

"bermain."

"bermain ap- apa?."

"Itu." Ucap Sehun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"jangan aneh-aneh Oh Sehun."

"tenang saja aku akan tanggung jawab kok."

"YAK! OH SEHUN BABO!!." Dan sepertinya itu akan jadi hadiah ulang tahun ke 25 Luhan yang begitu berharga hhh.

-TAMAT-

Kkk ff yaoi pertama gua :V gaje banget. Tau ah ini cuma lewat aja semalem jadi gua tulis aja :V dan ini pertama kalinya ngebuat Luhan sebagai pemain utama di FF gua :V thanks yang udah baca.

Sarannya ya

YDSCE_IM


End file.
